


Birthday Girl

by TamZen (Tam_Zen)



Series: Together by Tomorrow (love stories with Tomorrow X Together) [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dancing, Drama, Drinking, F/M, First Dance, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Male Friendship, Meet-Cute, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, To Be Continued, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tam_Zen/pseuds/TamZen
Summary: Jan 1st is a big deal in Korea when you're turning 20. Choi Yeonjun agrees to go out clubbing to celebrate with his younger bandmates for their birthday. At every club, he runs into the same girl, dancing with her friends, and stealing drinks from him. After a night of adventure, will they ever see each other again?This is a continuing story with no ships/no smutposting a few chapters a week. this will be shorter, similar to Gamer Gurl in length.Also on wattpad
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Together by Tomorrow (love stories with Tomorrow X Together) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093568





	1. Adults 어른 (eolun)

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to celebrate Happy 2nd Anniversary Tomorrow x Together!

January 1st is a big day in Korea for anyone who is turning 20. It's the day when you reach majority age and can go into clubs and drink alcohol and there are other benefits of being an adult but of course Taehyun and Heuningkai aren't worried about those other benefits today. All they want to do is go out with their friends, dance, drink, and have fun. It's something they've been thinking about for a long time and they have a list of clubs in Itaewon they're planning to visit all in one night. Their roommates have already past the age, but since the members of their new Kpop group Tomorrow x Together were announced in January two years previous, they were actually too busy to have this night out, and they wouldn't have gone and left the younger behind. So 2021 has become the de facto celebratory year for them all.

Yeonjun is in his room getting ready for the night, and he can hear Taehyun and Heuningkai through the shared wall laughing, giggling almost, in their room, teasing each other as they go through their wardrobes to find just the perfect outfit to announce their adulthood. He listens at the wall, smiling, thinking about how overly excited they are. He hears a tap at his door and he turns to see Soobin peeking in. He's already finished getting ready and looks dressed for a business meeting in conservative dark pants and button down shirt. Yeonjun chuckles at him.

"Soobin, you look like you work in IT. Why don't you wear something a little flashier?" he asks. Soobin smiles at him, full dimples showing.

"I figured I'd leave the leopard print to you tonight." Yeonjun looks down at his new jacket and holds it open.

"It's Gucci baby," he teases, modeling it.

"You know you can see right through that vest underneath," he sits down on Yeonjun's bed.

"That's the idea!" He pulls the jacket open to reveal his pale shoulder peeking out and he winks at Soobin. Squealing can be heard from the room next door and Beomgyu steps into the doorway.

"Our maknae are a little overly excited tonight," he says stepping in farther, looking at the wall as something bangs against it from their room causing the mirror to bounce with the vibration.

"We might have to reign them in a little or we won't make it to the club."

"I want to know what they've already had to drink," Beomgyu asks. Heuningkai pops his head in the door, looking at the others.

"Nothing hyung, I swear, we are just excited. We're ready. Can we go now?" He looks at Yeonjun who puts several bracelets on, and runs his hand through his hair, checking out his reflection in the now crooked mirror.

"We can, but remember we have training in the morning so we can not stay out late." Soobin warns as Taehyun crowds into the room with the others.

"I'm sure it will be fine, if we only spend an hour at each club on the list, we'll be home by 2." He laughs hitting Heuningkai playfully indicating toward the front door.

"Just pace yourself with the Soju, you should only have one drink at each place too or you'll pay for it in the morning." Soobin stands up to move toward the door causing the others to turn to leave.

"Yes dad," Taehyun teases. Yeonjun grabs Soobin's arm, holding him back as the others move into the hallway. He leans in.

"But we get to drink as much as we like right?" He winks. Soobin shakes his head, smiling.

"Dance practice is going to be difficult tomorrow."

They crowd into the waiting van outside their dorm for the short trip into the part of town known for two things, late night clubs, and crime. The Army base nearby caused a slew of seedy clubs with dubious reputations to spring up in the previous decades and the area was known as a place to avoid but in the past two decades, it's become known for being the tourist hotspot, full of bars and restaurants and people from all over. 

Their driver was told to stay nearby and just wait to be called to take them from club to club all night so there would be no chance of trouble. Yeonjun is a little disappointed at that, because he could use a little trouble in his life. He's been working so hard on the next comeback album and dance rehearsals and although he isn't the leader, he's the oldest and he feels like keeping this punishing pace of practice, rehearsal and perfection is important to inspire the younger members to do the same. But tonight, he'd love to just have one crazy night, full of adventure. Being chauffeured safely from one prearranged club visit to the next is not exactly wilding. 

The van pulls up to the side of a club off a main drag and the members look out of the tinted window at the side door of a club they've arranged to visit first. One bodyguard is at the door waiting as they cautiously step out. He looks over each of them as they step towards the door, noting the younger members looking a bit sheepish at the hulking figure stood with arms crossed. He narrows his eyes at them for a long moment, and then reaches one thick arm back to open the door. They bow slightly as they walk past, Heuningkai turns back to him.

"Thank you sir!" he calls out politely. The others laugh a little as they walk down a dark hallway toward another door. They can hear music pounding on the other side and they push the buzzer lit up next to the door. The door is opened by a woman with a headset on and she nods and steps aside to let them in. The music swirls around them and they blink hard at the bright lights shining in nearly every direction making the room pulse with color.

"Your table is over here," she indicates an area set apart from the dance floor by couches and a few more bodyguards. "No one comes into this area unless you bring them in," she says as she nods to them. They walk past her toward the couches and take a seat. Taehyun looks around, wondering a bit why he's sitting on a couch when he could be doing that at home. Heuningkai is smiling broadly, nodding his head to the music that he can't yet identify. Soobin and Yeonjun exchange glances and Yeonjun nods and stands up.

"First round is on me!" he calls to them and they nod and smile as Yeonjun walks past the burly guards out into the club, in search of the bar, on his own.


	2. Stage 1 일자 (ilcha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Following chapter titles denote various stages of a night out drinking with friends/colleagues:  
> 일자 ilcha = stage 1  
> 이자 icha = stage 2  
> 삼자 samcha = stage 3

Yeonjun moves catlike through the crowd of people in the club. They all seem to be a few drinks in and pay no attention to him as he snakes his way to the bar. When he reaches it, he sees bartenders busily pouring glasses in front of him and moving quickly from patron to patron, leaning in to hear them over the loud music. It's a very busy night, and probably half the people in this club have just reached majority age so he's guessing there is a lot of drinking going on, and maybe some trouble. He hopes. He turns and scans the room, looking at the dance floor and smiling at the sight of a group of businessmen in suits, and probably their older boss, all trying to dance to Drake's latest track, their confidence fueled by the Soju. He turns back just as the bartender leans closer.

"What can I get you?" he asks loudly, leaning his ear toward Yeonjun. He leans across the bar.

"Three Soju, one plum Soju, and a Somaek," he orders. The bartender nods and he pulls out his wallet to put his money down on the bar. He looks around as he waits for the drinks to appear and he sees the bartenders almost tripping over each other bringing drinks to different people all lined up and waving money at them. The bottles are placed near Yeonjun and he nods as the bartender grabs the money and heads toward the register. Yeonjun begins to collect the bottles in his arms.

"That one is mine!" He looks up to see a young girl, with her hand on the plum Soju bottle. She's wearing skin tight leopard pants and an oversized bright pink shirt, her arms lined with bracelets, and her hair a mess, probably from dancing too hard. Her eyes narrow at him and he watches as she sways just a little in front of him, holding the bottle protectively.

"Sorry, that's my order," he says continuing to pull the bottles together in his arms. She shakes her head.

"No, I ordered the plum, it's my favorite. He just brought me this," she says shaking her head, keeping hold of the bottle. He glares back at her. She's probably had too much to drink and has made a mistake. He considers whether or not to just let her have the drink, but, why should he?It's her mistake.

"Look, the bartender just brought me these drinks, for my friends. The plum Soju is part of my order, maybe yours is over there," he vaguely indicates off in a direction behind her. She doesn't turn around to look she just grabs for the bottle with her other hand. 

"Nah, it's mine. I ordered first. He put it down in front of me." She pulls the bottle back and steps backward before she shrugs and turns around to walk through the people, disappearing into the crowd. He shakes his head, frowning a little. He turns back to the bar and indicates to the bartender. 

"I need another plum Soju," and he reluctantly reaches into his wallet to get out more money. He takes it quickly, avoiding any chance for a repeat, and moves through the crowd back to his VIP area where his bandmates are waiting. Heuningkai smiles and takes the plum Soju from his arm, and Yeonjun hands the others around, keeping the Somaek for himself. They stand together around the low table and bring their glasses close together. 

"To Adulthood." Soobin says and they tap their bottles together to toast. They nod to each other and then each take a sip from their drinks. Heuningkai is the first to cough at the syrupy liquid and it makes the others laugh at him as they take their seats.

"Was it crowded at the bar?" Soobin asks him. Yeonjun turns his head back to speak.

"Yes very, and I've already bought some girl a drink," he says casually.

"Oh yeah?" Sobbing eyes get wide. "That was fast." Yeonjun shakes his head.

"Nah, some drunk girl thought Heuningkai's plum Soju was hers and just took it from me." He laughs thinking about it now but a few moments ago it had annoyed him. 

"Where is she now?" Soobin asks looking around the club.

"Probably off with her friends laughing about getting a free drink," he says, thinking it over.

A new songs comes on and Heuningkai, now three or four sips into his drink, is ready to go dance. He tugs at Taehyun's arm to get him to put his drink down and stand up. He pulls at him to get him up.

"Come on hyung, let's go dance!" he says enthusiastically. Taehyun and Henuningkai make their way through the group of people nearby to get to the dance floor. Beomgyu stands up.

"I'll go keep an eye on them." He winks and Soobin and Yeonjun remain seated at the couch, watching the crowd swirl around. Yeonjun finishes his drink quickly as the others are dancing.

"Should I get another?" he asks. Soobin eyes him, shaking his head.

"Let's stick to the plan, one drink at each place. Dance rehearsal will be bright and early," he reminds him. Yeonjun nods, disappointed but he knows he's right. A flash of bright pink color moves past him and he looks up to see the girl from the bar near their section. She's dancing with friends and appears to be enjoying herself, a lot. He smiles as he looks her over and leans toward Soobin.

"That's the girl I bought the drink for." He indicates in her direction. Soobin looks at the group of girls dancing oblivious to them.

"Which one?"

"The one in the pink top." He watches her dance, moving to the rhythm and following every beat of the song in perfect sync. 

"She's dressed like you," Soobin laughs. Yeonjun frowns at his words, but then he looks down at his leopard blazer, and back up at her leopard print pants.

"Just the print," he waves it off. Soobin shakes his head.

"I've seen you wear that pattern with a shirt just that color. It's like she's been in your closet," he teases. Yeonjun smirks at the comparison, but continues to watch her.

"She's a good dancer." He says, smiling. The others burst through the group of people and rush toward the VIP couches, flushed from dancing. They grab their drinks and swallow as much as they can.

"I love this place!" Heuningkai calls out, feeling the exuberance of the night.

"Yeah but we should move on if you want to go to the next club. Let's go to stage 2!" Soobin shouts up at them. They quickly finish their drinks and nod. Yeonjun watches the girl in the pink top dance as Soobin calls for the driver to meet them. She's definitely got skill. She moves much better than the other girls she's with. She's very pretty too. Soobin interrupts his thoughts as he taps his shoulder. 

"Let's go hyung." He nods and stands up. Leaving the empty glass behind and following after the others toward the side door they came in.


	3. Stage 2 이자 (icha)

Club number two is not far from the first club, they certainly could have walked it, but the company requested they stay with the driver to avoid any trouble this evening. Which is disappointing because Yeonjun is still looking for a bit of adventure. So far, all he's done is pay for some drinks, and watch a cute girl dance. Maybe this club will be different. He follows the others in through the front door, and they're greeted by another handler who ushers them to the private VIP area. The couches really don't let you feel connected to the rest of the club, and it's not as much fun as moving through the crowd to get to the bar. Pushing past all of the people, and feeling the heat of the room and the pulse of the bass beat is what really makes you feel the energy. As they take their seats, Soobin nods and says it's his round. Yeonjun sits watching Taehyun and Heuningkai making each other laugh at their dancing and he knows they're probably feeling the drinks more than he is. Maybe the second drink will help him relax a little. Soobin comes back quickly with a waitress in tow, who lays down a round of shot glasses and takes a big bottle from a strap behind her back and pours into each glass.

Yeonjun is impressed. He thought Soobin was going to start drinking lemonade he's been so grown up and responsible this evening, but yet he comes over with shots? This night is about to get interesting. He smiles at each of the members as they take the glass closest to them and raise it in another toast.

"To Soobin for making this a party!" Yeonjun teases as each member raises their glass high before downing the liquor in a single gulp. Several members cough at the harsh burn of the alcohol and Heuningkai pounds his chest as if to stamp out the fire. He sticks his tongue out at the bitter liquid and then smiles as the alcohol hits his stomach, warming him and making his face flush.

"I'm ready!" he tells the others and indicates toward the crowded dance floor. They each set down their empty glasses and follow after one another to go dance. A favorite song comes on just as they reach the crowd and they push their way in to find a space. Taehyung seems to have the best moves tonight, freed up by the alcohol in his system. He spins close to a group of girls and then he feels the dizziness of the alcohol in his system and he stumbles into the group, grabbing hold of one of the girl's arms to support himself.

"Hey! Get off! You spilled my drink!" the girl says loudly, pushing him away. His friends come to his rescue and surround him.

"Leave him alone, it was just an accident," Heuningkai says frowning at her. The girls friends crowd around her and Taehyun looks at everyone, red with embarrassment.

"It was an accident, sorry I got dizzy," he explains.

"Well you spilled it over my top," she says swaying a little. Yeonjun steps past Beomgyu to come face to face with the girl, and looks down, surprised at her bright pink sweater and leopard print pants.

"You?!" he says looking her over. Her hair is a bit messier and her stare is unfocused but it's definitely the girl who took Heuningkai's drink at the other club. She holds a newly emptied glass. She looks up at Yeonjun as if she's trying to place him. She pauses, her eyes narrow, and then she recognizes him.

"You?" she says. "You owe me a drink." He laughs at the idea.

"I already bought you a drink." He shakes his head.

"Well, you owe me another, and maybe a new top." She looks at the sleeve of her top which is wet from the alcohol spilled on it. He shrugs it off.

"It'll dry."

"Yeah but it's gonna smell like Soju," she complains loudly. Soobin steps up to manage the peace.

"Look I'll get you another drink," he takes her glass from her and walks off toward the bar leaving Yeonjun standing in front of her, still eyeing her suspiciously. Her friends turn around to continue dancing now that the trouble seems to have subsided.

"What are you doing at this club?" he leans in close to ask. She looks back confused as she moves to the music. 

"What do you mean? I'm here to dance. What are you doing here?" she asks, dancing a little farther away from him. He moves closer to her, to hear what she's saying and his friends disappear behind the crowd moving around them.

"I'm here to celebrate. My friends are turning 20," he explains, beginning to dance next to her, almost unconsciously.

"Me too! We have a whole list of clubs to visit tonight." He nods.

"Oh yeah? What number is this?"

"It's the third club we've been to. I like this music better than the last club though, maybe I'll stay." Yeonjun watches as Soobin steps up to the girl, handing her a replacement drink. "Thanks." She nods and downs the drink in one quick shot. They both watch her, surprised. She hands the glass back to Soobin, pushing it against his chest sloppily in her intoxicated state. Yeonjun looks over at Soobin and nods as if to let him know he's got this. She continues to dance and Soobin backs away with the empty glass to join the others.

"How much have you had to drink tonight?" Yeonjun asks, leaning in close to her to try to keep her steady.

"Enough!" she calls back as she dances. Her movements are defined and clear, she's in control when she dances, it's only when she stops that she seems a bit wobbly. He moves next to her, trying to copy a move she just did. He looks up for her approval. "Oh you're a fast learner," she says stopping just to watch him momentarily. He smiles realizing she doesn't know that he does this for a living. 

"What's your name?" he asks, repeating the move for her. She spins closer to him, the lights flashing brightly across their colorful clothing, the music drowning out everyone else in the club.

"Tonight just call me Birthday Girl!" she sort of cheers as she says the words and it's clear to him that all she wants is to dance and have fun. Exactly what he came to do.

"OK Birthday Girl, show me what you've got," he challenges her as the music changes. She stops swaying and stares hard back at him, before smiling and breaking into her own choreography for the song. Several people around them turn to look at her, and stop dancing to watch. Yeonjun steps back to give her space and looks to see that several other people are regarding her. She moves fluidly throughout the song, looking like a natural. He stares hard at her, and as the song ends and another comes into replace it, he hears the people around her being to cheer for her. It surprises him and he looks around at the attention she's getting. 

He's use to attention being on him and it makes him a little jealous in that moment, but he has to admit to himself that she's got skill. As the new song gets louder, he notices she stumbles a little and reaches to grab her leg in pain. He rushes up beside her and wraps his arm around her, moving her body to let him support her. 

"You might want to sit this one out and make sure your leg is ok," he tells her as he helps her toward a couch at the edge of the dance floor. He let's her drop back down onto the couch and she nods a thank you. He sits down beside her, wondering what to do next. "You're a very talented dancer. Are you a Trainee?" She looks at him confused.

"A what?"

"An idol trainee? Are you training with a company?" he explains further. She laughs, a sloppy laugh as she nearly falls into him.

"No way. I'd never do anything as ridiculous as that, those people are so manufactured," she waves her hand in front of her face being dismissive. She doesn't realize she's insulted him and he bites his lip, promising himself not to admit to her who he is.


End file.
